A Scar In My Heart
by EmmaHG
Summary: Emma thinks that Dallas Winston is an idiot. He steals and get in trouble for no reason. But one night while running from a Tim Shepard party Emma gets into some trouble with a Soc and he cuts her up and ties her up to leave her for dead. Hours pass and Dally shows up. Emma sees the soft side of Dally and feels like she is falling for him. The only thing is she doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

I walk out of the high school. It smells and is old. I hear police cars drive up the road.  
"That's Dallas Winston!" Says one of the girls in my math class. I think her name is Angela.  
"I think he is dreamy." She comes up next to me. "Don't you! I'm mean he might be a greaser but it would like Romeo and Juliet!" Oh by the way Angela is a Soc.  
"I think he is stupid." I say. "He robs stores for no reason. He has a jail reputation a mile long and he thinks he is cool. He is an idiot!"  
Angela gives me a dirty look and then leaves my side. I toss my book bag over my shoulder and head home.  
"Emma wait!" I hear someone call.  
"Cj!" I say happily.  
"And Julia gosh Emma!" Julia says.  
Cj and Julia are my best friends. I live with Julia an her brother and her parents most of the time. They are rich so Julia is technically a Soc but she dresses like a greaser and acts like a greaser. So we welcome her. Also she buys amazing birthday and Christmas gifts. We are the only people who know she is really a Soc. Julia has blondish hair that's wavy and she has gray eyes and freckles. Cj is like my sister. Her family lives on the west side so she is a real greaser. She has a sister and a brother. Cj has brown-red hair and hazel eyes and freckles. I have no family an I have natural brown hair with gold streaks but I dyed my hair so now I have red hair and brown eyes and no freckles. I have one under my left eye though.  
"So what are we doing tonight? Movies at Julia's? Drive In? The Lot?" Cj loves to make Friday night plans. "Or we could go to Tim Shepherds party tonight!"  
"That would be fun." Julia says.  
"Fine. But if one guy try's to grab any part of me this time I'm going to the Drive In." I joke.

"Let's stop at the DX!" Cj says.  
"Why do you want a sodapop?" Julia jokes.  
"Yeah a tall, muscly Sodapop?" I joke along. At the DX which is a gas station there are two guys that work there. One is named Steve Randle. He is cute but his teeth are terrible. The real eye candy at the DX is Sodapop Curtis. He is a high school drop out.  
"Look I said I thought he was hot a few times." Cj defends.  
"Yeah like all summer. Personal I feel Steve had a good body. But his teeth are a huge turn off." I say.  
We arrive at the DX right as all the Soc leave. We hide Julia and side step into the DX store.  
"Hey girls. How was school?" Steve is at the counter.  
"Good. How's work?" I ask. Sometimes Steve and I flirt back and forth but we know never to go past that.  
"Good. Did you see the Soc that walked out of here? Acted like he owned the place. If I didn't know the owner so well I would have thought he did." Steve mimics the way the Soc most likely acted.  
"Look over there." Steve says and points to Cj and Sodapop. Soda is hugging Cj and kissing her neck. She is laughing.  
"He really likes her. During the summer when we saw you guys walk up the street Soda would take his shirt off and he would rub his chest with grease and then he would take the hose and wash it off." Steve laughs and heads out the door to fill up a car.  
After about three minutes I hear the bells of the store ring. I look to the door and see a group of Soc walk in.  
"WHERE IS STEVE RANDLE!" The Soc yells.  
"Shit!" I whisper and look to Julia who is already darted into the repair shop. I follow her and grab Cj as I do.  
"See you tonight Soda!" She yells and blows him a kiss.  
We all run until we reach Cjs house.  
"I love it when that happens." I pant.  
"Such a rush." Julia replys.  
"Let's go inside. We have to get ready to go to Tim's."


	2. Chapter 2

When it starts to get dark out we leave. "How far is Tim's house?" I ask and zip up my boots. "Like ten minutes." Cj says, opening the door. "Good cuz I can't walk more then an hour in these damn heels." Julia says. "Let's just get going. I want to get there before Steve gets drunk." I say. Normally if I said this to someone they would accuse me of crushing on Steve. But these girls know my relationship with Steve. We are like brother and sister. The walk too more like twenty minutes. Julia's heel broke and she had to walk barefoot. Then when we got there we had to break the other one so she would have some shoes. "Ok I'm going to go and find Sodapop." Cj says and drags Julia along with her. "Ok." I say. I wander around for a while. I grab a few beers. I come up to the bar and order another beer. "Emma." Steve comes over to me and slings his arm around me. "Hey Steve." I laugh. "Want to meet some of my friends?" I laugh and say yes. Steve drags me over to a section of the party where Tim Shepherd and ton of other people are sitting on a couch. "Ok these are my friends." Steve gestures to the group. There is a boy with blond hair. I have seen him around school. He skipped a grade. I think his name is Ponyboy? Next to him is Sodapop and Cj. Cj has a hand on Sodas chest and she is kissing him. Like really kissing him. Behind Soda stands a tall man I have seen around the DX sometimes. He is always wearing a Micky Mouse muscle shirt. He is talking with Julia. If only he knew she was a Soc. This would be a different story. Then on the couch, with his greasy black hair and dark eyes, with a weed in his mouth. He wears a leather jacket an no shirt. He has blue jeans. Dallas Winston. As I check out this group of people I feel a cold rush go down my back. Then I snap out of my daze. "WHO POURED BEER DOWN MY SHIRT!" I yell and stumble over my feet. I land on the couch on top of Dallas. I look up at him and he smirks. "You could have just asked baby." He laughs. "Ew. Get away from me" I say and push off of him. "Oh come on baby don't do me like that!" He says and brings me back to him. His chest is sweaty and he smells like hair grease. "Your so gross" I say. "Dally just let her go." Soda scolds. "Fine." He lifts his hands off of me. "Thanks Soda." I say and pat his back. "Hay baby." I hear Dallas say. "What do you want now?" I ask. I turn and my lips meet his. "Got you." He whispers. "EWWW!" I yell and run away. "Come on Emma he didn't mean any harm!" Julia yells after me. "I told you if one guy try's to touch me tonight I was leaving!" I shout back at them over the loud music and people. "Your a feisty one." Dallas says. "Leave me alone please." I scold. "How come I haven't seen you around?" He asks still bugging me. "Cuz I have better things to do then be chased by the cops twenty four seven." I say. "Like what?" He jokes. "School." I whisper a I push open the front door of Tim Shepherds house to leave. "Woah we have a smarty over here!" Dallas punches my arm. "Go away!" I yell at him. "Damn. Fine." He walks away and I head to the Drive In movie theater. 


	3. Chapter 3

I come to the fence and leap over. I miss place my foot and fall. I am prepared to fall on the ground when I fall into someone's arms. "Thanks." I say. "Woah I never thought I'd see the day when a greaser thanked a Soc." I look up to see the guy that was after Steve today. "Now I know you know where Steve Randle is." His voice turns stern. "You could do this the easy way and tell me where he is or you don't have to but you would rather tell us." "Never." I say. I knew it was a bad idea to say no to this Soc. "Ok as you wish." He takes a switch blade out and calls his boys over. I let then take me. I'm on my knees with my arms out. I feel like a bird about to take flight. When the cold metal of the switch blade touches the back of my head a cold shiver runs down my spine. He takes out my hair tie and my hair falls in curls. My hair is almost to my butt it's so long. I feel him start to cut my hair half way up my back. "Ow." I whine. "Are you going to tell us where Steve is?" Asks the Soc. "Why you being so nice to me?" I laugh. "I not." He replies and shows me the handful of hair he cut off. "Tell us where Steve is." The Soc turns me around and puts the knife to my face. "Never." I say. "Alright then. Have it your way." He says and brings the knife down to my thigh and cuts my leg. The blade stings and I whimper. He cuts me again this time under the other cut. He does this once more before whipping the blood off of his knife. "Tie her up. And wrap her head bandana over her mouth." His goons do as he says and they tie me up. The good thing is I can watch the movie from where I am. The bad thing is I have no idea what's going on. Also my leg is covered in blood. Right as I feel like I'm going to fall asleep I feel a something on my head. "Mmmmhph!" I muffle. "What that hell?" I hear a familiar voice say. "Mm! Mmmph!" I muffle. "Who is it?" A body jumps down in front of me and a dust cloud blinds me. The person takes my bandana off of my mouth. "Thank you so much!" I pant. "What happened?" The person is a man I can tell. He goes and unties my hands and when he does I hug him. "I thought I was going to die there." I whisper to him. I feel tears surface and I don't try to push them away. The man I can tell is stunned. He slowly wraps his arms around me. Then as if I couldn't think of the person it came to me. The smell of hair grease and sweat fills my nose. I push off of this man. "Are you stalking me or something?!" I yell at him. "What are you taking about?" "I told you to go away Dallas!" I can't control what I say now. I'm so angers and scared and tired. "Baby?" I hear him say. He comes close and pushes my hair behind my ear. I swat his hand away. "Come with me." He says. He stands up and pulls me up with him. I get on my feet but then I get a shooting pain in my right leg. "AAAAh!" I scream in pain. Falling to the ground I pop my shoulder back in place. I think "what had happened to my shoulder?" "Baby!" Dallas comes down to where I am. "My leg." I whimper and a tear falls off of my face. "What happened?" "A Soc cut me." I say and grab my cut. "Ok let's get you to the Curtis house." "No take me to the hospital." I say. "No way!" Dallas picks me up bridal style. It would have been a romantic gesture if it wasn't for my bloody leg. "I need a doctor Dallas!" "Fine. And call me Dally" "Why don't I just call you Texas." I joke. "Call me what you want." Dally finds a car and puts me in the back. Then he gets in the front and jump start the car. We drive ten minutes to the hospital. Dally picks me up and rushes into the hospital. "She was cut by a knife." He tells the person at the desk. My vision fades in and out. I reach up and touch Dallys face. "I'm fading away Texas." I say. He darts a look down at me. "It's going to be ok Baby." He says and lays me down on a gurney. "Texas..." I say and my hand travels down his face and then down his arm. Our fingers brush as the nurses push me away from him. "Its going to be ok." The nurse soothes me. "What about Texas?" I ask. The nurse doesn't say anything. I sit up and look to the waiting room. There is Dallas look at me. No shirt. Just a leather jacket blue jeans and sweat on his chest. His black hair greasy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to the sound of beeping is never good. I feel my leg. It's clean but I have stitches. I sit up and look around. I'm in a big hospital room. A few chairs and a big window. Over near the window is a past out Dallas. I get up out of bed and relies I'm attached to an iv. I press the button to call the nurse. When she comes in I put a finger to my mouth as to tell her to be quite. She unhooks me from the machine and hands me crouches. I go over to Dallas and put my crouches on the ground and sit on his lap. He still smells like hair grease. I put a hand on his head and push his hair back because it's starting to slope down. "Texas wake up." I whisper to him. He moves a little. "Wake up Texas." I whisper again. He doesn't so I go close to his face and kiss him. I feel him kiss back and bring me closer by cupping the back of my head. "I thought I lost you." He says pulling away and touching our foreheads. "I'm not going anywhere." I say. "Good." He hugs me tight. "Emma you have visitors." The nurse pops her head in and says. "Who?" I ask. "Julia and Cj." She says and opens the door wider. There stand Julia and Cj, eyes puffy and smiling. "Emma!" Cj shrieks. She runs over to me with open arms. "We were so worried. When we got home last night you weren't there. And then we got a call from the hospital saying that Dallas brought you in and they put a shit load of stitches in you leg!" Cj had to slow down and catch her breath. "I'm fine, really." I tell her. Cj laughs with a smile and Julia flops down on my hospital bed. "What's up Julia?" I ask. "She's hung over. Her and this guy named Two-Bit had a beer drinking contest." Cj whispers. "Please Emma don't be so loud." Julia says. "OKAY!" I shout. She cringes and throws the only pillow on the bed at me and Dally catches it. "So what up with you and big shot over there?" Julia asks. "Who this idiot? I don't know he seems to be stalking me." I joke push Dallas away. "Seems so. Want to go get some food? The food downstairs is free." Cj says. "Sure. Can you hand me my crutches?" I ask and stand on one foot. "Sure." Cj hands me my crutches and we go down to the cafeteria. Wobbling down to the cafeteria I feel a cold rush. I notice how little clothing I'm wearing. Just some very tight shorts and a tank top. "My head hurts so bad." Julia says and holds her thriving head. "Maybe next time you won't challenge a boy twice your size to a drinking contest." Cj says. "I'm going to go find something to cover my eyes." Julia walks out and leaves Cj and I. We arrive at the empty cafeteria and get some food. I couldn't really make out what it was but it tasted ok. "Soda is so funny." Cj has been quite for a while then she just blurts out that. "Awesome. Why?" "He asked me to marry him last night. But he was drunk." She laughs "What did you say?" I ask. "I said yes." She laughs so loud people start to stare. "Cj calm down." I tell her. She gets up an leaves. I of course have to follow her. Picking up my crotches I head toward the front desk where Cj is still laughing. I check myself out while I'm there and Cj goes to look for Julia. When she comes back Julia is sleeping on a gurney. We tell the nurses that we will bring it right back we just have to wheel her out to the car. Cj lifts Julia into the back of the car and I sit in the passenger seat while Cj brings the gurney back inside. I rest my head on my hand and look into the parking lot. I hear a train coming and know Julia is going to start fusing about how loud that train was and how she feels like shit. I close my eyes and listen to the train pass by. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in Cjs bed. "The hell." I say and sit up remembering that I had stitches and most likely fell asleep in the car. "Emma?" I hear someone say. "Who's there?" I ask thinking the Soc is back to finish me off. "It's Steve. Don't worry." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Steve." I say and open my arms to him. He goes into my arms and I cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault Emma." He whispers to me and runs his hand through my hair. "It's ok. We made a promise to alway protect each other. This is the price I had to pay to protect you. Maybe one day you will have to pay a price to protect me." I whisper. "I hope." "Don't talk like that. I never want you to go through something like this." I say. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Emma I love you." He says and kisses me. I kiss him back and pull him close. He is kneeling above me. "Steve I love you too." I say and pull away. "But not like this." Steve lays by my side. He cuddles in and I put a hand on his chest. "I know. I just had to. I've alway had feelings for you but I knew you never wanted to be together like that." He says. I laugh and look up at him. "What?" "I don't know. I'm just thinking that I was so blind. There were so many sighs that you liked me but I never noticed." "Well I'm glad you never did." He says and gets up. "Where are you going?" I ask. "I'm going downstairs. There are some people who want to see you. I'm going to send one up at a time." The first to come up is Julia's mom who brought me my favorite food. Ice cream. She helps me eat in and them kisses my head and leaves. Next is Cjs little sister Winnie. She made me a card that had her and I on the front holding hands under the sun and blue sky. On the inside was a poem she wrote in school last year for me when I was sick. It was my favorite poem ever. Cjs mom came up and got Winnie after she fell asleep next to me. Next Georgia came up. Georgia is one of my good school friends. She tells me what I have missed. Georgia told me I had slept all through Monday and that the teachers don't want me to do any work and to just get better. Georgia, or GG as I call her, has a crush on Steve so I don't tell her that Steve kissed me. When she left i rested. When I woke up I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. The door creaks open and comes Dallas. "Baby?" He asks. "Look Texas I'm not mentally disabled I'm just bed rested." I joke and put out my hand so he knows it's ok to come close and hold my hand. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Like shit." I say and look to my leg. I cringe every time I look at it. "I'm sorry." He says. "What's wrong Texas?" I ask. "Nothing." He says and ribs his thumb in circles on my hand. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes. Now get slams sleep baby." He says and pushes back my hair. I do as he says and sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've been in bed for a week now. The doctor is coming today to take my stitches out. It hurts when he does but I'm too happy. When he's done he wraps it in a bandage and tells me to go for a walk to day and that my leg will hurt. When he leaves I get into some dirty clothes and Cj walks with me to Julia's house so we can both take a nice shower. "Watch out for Socs. They are even more dangerous now. They aren't happy that you stood up to one of them." Cj whispers when we cross the train tracks into the East side of town. We make it to Julia's house no problem. I wash up under the warm water and then get dressed. "Ready to go?" Julia asks spinning her keys on her finger. "Of course." I say. I zip up my leather jacket and tie my bandana in my hair. It's the same one the Socs wrapped around my mouth the night that they cut me up. Julia drives for almost twenty minutes before parking her car behind a store sign and fixing her makeup. "Let's go to DQ." Cj says happily. "No the cops hang out there while we are "at school"" Julia says while putting eyeliner on. We are supposed to be in school. "I know where to go." Julia says and grabs my hand and drags me out of the car. "Where are we going?" I ask while being pulled by Julia. "You'll see." She laughs. We arrive at a little grassy area where four leather jacket backs at turned towards us. Well not all leather jackets. One leather two jean and one had a muscle shirt on. "Watch this." Julia pulls out a gun and shoots it init the air. All the leather jackets jump and turn towards us. "Dammit Julia you have me a heart attack." Says muscle shirt. "Sorry Two-Bit. I wanted to scare you." Julia laughs and slings her arms over muscle shirt, Two-Bits, shoulders and kisses him. She drops the gun and lifts a leg. "Ok then." I whisper to myself. "Is Sodapop working?" Asks Cj. "Yeah sorry. He is working all day." Says Tim Shepard. "It's fine. See you guys later. I'm going to the DX." Cj waves good bye and leaves. I sit against a brick wall and watch everyone walk away. I told them I was going to just sit here. They all said ok and left. I closed my eyes and put my nose to the sky. Then after a while I hear some kids running into the grass patch. "Sorry miss." Says a boy. "What did you do?" I ask with a smile. "We interrupted your nap." He says. "It's fine. What are you boys doing here?" "We got bored at school." he says. "Ok well do want some cards?" I ask and pull out some cards. "Yes please." Says the other boy. "Here. Have them." I hand the boys the cards and they go and sit down and play cards while I jut sit there. "HEY!" I hear a stern voice break the silence. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "Playing cards." Says the little boys. "Well have you ever played 52 pick up?" "Yeah." Say all of the boys. I start to get up and relies it's Dallas yelling. "Ya know I don't like kids...I...I just don't." I can see he is ready to pounce on these kids but I put my hand on his shoulder. "Texas these kids were just playing a simple game of cards. They weren't causing any harm." I say from behind him. "Baby?" He turns to see me. "Let them go." I say. "But you don't-" I cut him off and say to the kids "It's ok guys. But why don't you leave." They nod and leave. "What was that!" I yell at Dallas. "Your leg. I thought." "I got my stitches out today." He is really starting to piss me off. "I don't like kids." Is all he says. "I can tell." I say and walk away. I can still make it to school and have math class and history. Half way to the school I hear a car roll past me. I put my shoulders back and stand tall being ready to be pulled over my the police. Instead it's the Soc that attacked me. "Look who lived." I can tell is the one who cut my leg. I limp a little. "Go away. I'm trying to make it to school." "Why don't we give you a ride." They drive their car in front of me and almost hit me. I punch the car and he stares at me. "Go the fuck away you white trash." I tell him. "Oh it's on now girly. I'll give you a head start." He pulls out his knife and I start to run. His footsteps are close behind and I know he will kill me this time. I fall and notice I'm in heels. I take them off and throw them at him. One hits his side and he slows down a little. I try to get up but my leg starts to hurt and I can't get up. The Soc gets up and he runs towards me. He is so close. I just close my eyes and wait. But he doesn't come. I open my eyes and see he is pinned to the wall. Dallas has him against the wall. Dallas takes out a gun and puts it to the Socs head. "Leave her alone or die." Dallas says. He lest the Soc go and he runs back to his car. I watch in horror as Dallas comes towards me. "You were going to kill him." I say. "I couldn't." He shows me the guns barrel "it's empty. It's just for show." He spins the barrel and closes it. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." I say and Dallas lifts me up. "I won't let that happen to you." He says. "I know." I hug him tight. The smell of hair grease fills my nose and I don't mind it. I like that familiar smell. It brings me back to that night we met. "Let's get you to school." He says and slings his arms over my shoulders. 


	7. Chapter 7

A month ago I thought Dallas Winston was an idiot. I even told him that. He has a reputation a mile long with the police and he carries around an empty gun with him. He hates kids and likes rodeos. A month ago I was beaten up by three Socs and badly scared. Dallas saved me. Twice. Now walking out of this old smelly school I don't listen to the sound of police sirens going down the street. I walk out and run into the arms of my savor. A year ago he was an idiot. A year ago I was alone in this world. A year ago Julia wasn't going to drop out of Collage to spend the rest of her life with Two-Bit Mathews. A year ago Cj and Sodapop didn't live together. A year ago I wasn't a mother. I wasn't married to Dallas Winston. I wasn't about to graduate early a year ago. I wasn't in love. A year ago I was blind that my best guy friend was in love with me. Now my life is complete. With my husband Dallas and my daughter about to turn a year old I'm complete. I should thank that Soc. and I have. To the reader I hope you enjoyed my story. It's my happily ever after. 


End file.
